Prior art landscape edging systems of varying designs and complexities have been employed to segregate one area of a yard or garden from an adjacent but dissimilar area. Often it is desirable to separate these areas on the basis of visual appearance, landscape scheme, or variety of vegetation. One common use of landscape edging systems is the separation of an area requiring frequent trimming or mowing, such as grass, from a flowered or mulched area used to group vegetation or ground cover. Often these prior art landscape edging systems permit a lawn mower deck of edger to be used such that the mower deck or edger actually contacts the landscape edging without causing damage thereto, while the landscape edging protects the vegetation, mulch or ground cover from the trimming apparatus.
There are many commercially available landscape edging systems including wooden barriers such as logs, railroad ties or beams, metal separators, plastic strips, clay forms, stone, brick and brick pavers of various shapes and sizes. Each of these systems is adequate to separate disparate landscape areas when carefully installed. However, these systems are not typically easy to install, are ill-suited for defining irregular shapes such as curves, and are often quite expensive. Additionally, many of theses prior art systems are quite heavy and are difficult for many to install. Furthermore, many prior art systems do not form a coherent whole, as the individual pieces comprising such systems are readily displaced from one another upon impact from a foot, gardening tool or mower, for example.